


Making Royalty

by iulia_linnea



Series: The Shadow Drabble Series [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville has kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 16 May 2008.

A queening—Neville had never witnessed one, and it was alarming. Shadow thought so, too; he'd stormed about yowling so loudly that Queenie had attacked him, sending him flying into the fire ficuses.

It hadn't surprised Neville at all to find the cats tucked up in Greenhouse Three for the birth. It was warm and clean, and Shadow had always seemed to feel safe there. 

"It's all right, young man," Sprout cooed at Shadow. "She knows what to do, and Hagrid's not far away should something go wrong."

Shadow laid his ears back and wailed.

Neville thought he might be sick.


End file.
